kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lollipop Land
|theme = Desserts, indoor aquatic areas, haunted circuses |boss = Paintra |common enemies = Big Missile, Big Waddle Dee, Blipper, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Cappy, Chilly, Chip, Clown Acrobot, Craby, Foorlowber, Gordo, Grizzo, Horror Tramp, Hot Head, Kabu, Key Dee, Knuckle Joe, Lanzer, Mamanti, Moonja, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Poppy Bros. Jr., Rocky, Scarfy, Searches, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Slide Laser Robot, Sparky, Springy Hand, Spynum, Squishy, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Wheelie, Whippy |mini-boss = Grand Wheelie, Gigant Edge, Flame Galboros DX}}Lollipop Land is the second floating island of Floralia and serves as the second level in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. General Information Lollipop Land is a cheerful area abundant with sweets—desserts are scattered all over the ground and even grow like flowers. Some stages take place inside unusual indoor areas with jigsaw puzzle backgrounds and bodies of water. Kirby has to watch out for candy-shooting tanks and a paranormal circus as he tries to catch up with Taranza and free King Dedede. It takes six Sun Stones to open the boss stage. Copy Abilities Sun Stones Stage 1 #Destroy the Terrain Block in the second room. #Use Wheel to pass through first Gordo to enter optional room. Hit the switch and make it past the gate before it closes. #In the second room with a Lollipop Tank, destroy a Bomb Block to get rid of the ground beneath the tank. This will prevent it from destroying the Durable Blocks in the background which are holding up a Treasure Chest containing the Sun Stone. Stage 2 #Use Spear to cut rope to gain access to optional room. Move the 8-ton weight so that it's above the Durable Blocks. Cut the rope. #In the underwater room, destroy the Bomb Block on the ceiling, uncovering a Sun Stone in the background. Destroy the Bomb Block on the floor, uncovering a 3D Warp Star. Go to the background and retrieve the Sun Stone. #Move the Slide Laser Robot under the ice that contains a door. After the ice has melted, move the Slide Laser Robot into a safe position to allow access to the optional room. Move the truck on the top right so that it crushes the Durable Blocks below. Move the second truck over to the right so that Kirby can move to the left. Move the truck back to the left until is destroys the Durable Blocks below it. #Pull the banner featuring the Green Greens from Kirby's Dream Land all the way, revealing a couple of Poppy Bros. Jr.'s, a Poppy Bros. Sr., Whispy Woods, and the Sun Stone. Stage 3 #Destroy the Durable Blocks in the background using the 3D Helmet Cannon. #Use the second set of Timed Dynamite on the Durable Blocks in the background. #Grab the Key before the third wall crushes it. Bring the key to a locked door, allowing access to a lower, alternate pathway. The next room has the Sun Stone. Stage 4 #Race the Key Dee. Take the 3D Warp Star to the background to take his Key, then return to the foreground to unlock the door. #After the room with fake doors, note that, in the background, the Sun Stone is to the left with a two-way door, the middle has a normal door, and the right is nearly a mirror image of the left, but without a two-way door or the Sun Stone, instead a ladder and a door above it. The 3D Warp Star takes Kirby to the middle section. In the next room go to the left. The circus tapestry that acts as a mirror to the door to the right also functions as a door, leading to the earlier-seen Sun Stone. #Enter the optional room below the fake optional door. This is done by using the Truth Mirror to find a soft platform after passing Chip. Going below it will lead to the pathway to the optional room. In the optional room, use the Truth Mirror to avoid Gordos and pits. Stage 5 #Defeat Paintra. Stage 6 #In Treasure Chest after defeating Flame Galboros DX. Rare keychains Trivia *A stage based off of Stage 3 of Lollipop Land appears in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. It is called Springy Hand Land. *In the French version of Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Lollipop Land is called Lieux Ludiques -- "Playful Places" in French. *The music that plays in Stage 2 of Lollipop Land (track 22 in the Sound Test), called "Toy Rhythm," was made to feel like music from the Nintendo Entertainment System. The developers had an NES to use for reference. *Scenery from Lollipop Land is used as a backdrop for some Kirby: Triple Deluxe-themed badge catchers and badge albums in [http://badgearcade.nintendo.com/ Nintendo Badge Arcade]. *The extra stage features the tracks "Techno Factory," "Underworld," "Oasis Area," and "Peaceful Place," all of which are reused from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Gallery KTD Lollipop Land 1.png|Wheel Kirby is chased by a Lollipop Tank. KTD Lollipop Land 2.png|Kirby swims toward a door. KTD Lollipop Land 3.png|Kirby fires at enemies with a 3D Helmet Cannon. KTD Lollipop Land 4.png|Kirby in a haunted circus KTD Lollipop Land 5.png|Kirby battles Paintra. KTD Lollipop Land 6.png|Kirby dashes out from under a collapsing wall. de:Lolliland ja:ロリポップ ランド zh:糖果乐园 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Haunt Category:Entertainment Category:Sweets Category:Theme Park Locations